Brenengard
Description Most of Brenengard is farmland but at the center of the rolling hills is a fort based town. There the people can trade goods with travelers taking the main roads between Urbi Lupi, The Capitol, and small towns in the region. It also serves as a sanctuary during bandit raids and at its center is the fort for which it got its name. Factions The White Cross) Hailing from The Capitol these men are the elite guard of The Rising King Julian. Lately their numbers have grown substantially and have become a small, but powerful army. Their thick armor and heavy weapons make them hard to take down and deadly soldiers. Currently their goal is to ensue balance between the six cities of the northern region after the collapse of The Council. This can range from riot control, to fortifying the city from outside forces, or other more extreme measures. The Green Cloaks) '''A small group of rangers and their families who were once known for their valiant efforts to protect Fort Brenengard and the surrounding towns. Lately though with an increasing number of raids and kidnappings the locals have begun to blame The Green Cloaks for the attacks though it is unlikely they had anything to do with them. With the arrival of The White Cross someone has to take the fall and the old saviors may very well be pushed out by the new. Landmarks '''Fort Brenengard) The actual fort sits on top of a steep hill. This used to be the base of operations of The Green Cloaks and prior to them it served as a key stronghold for the Dragon Lords, but now is inhabited by The White Cross and speculated that The Rising King, Julian enters and exits the fort as a cloaked figure. The Three Gates) The East, West, and South Gate are key points to defend each part of the town behind the walls. The East Gate protects the marketplace, the South Gate has the barracks, and The West gate overlooks the homes of the townspeople. Influential People Richard Hope) Head of The Green Cloaks, Richard was once a fine leader of his men and led them to countless victories against those who threatened his people. Since the arrival of The White Cross and being worn down by both defeats to bandits and being beat to the punch by The White Cross he has become a shell of his former self. Without a strong leader, this could be the end of The Green Cloaks. Roman) 'Commanding general of The White Cross and your source of quest related to this faction. Quick tempered but a strategic genius, his men respect him for both. “General Roman may be a bit tough on his men but he does so with good reason. If you are not at the best of your capabilities, then that could cost you the lives of your comrades. Not only that but you need to be at the top of your game when he tells you to pick up the South Gate and use it as a shield against arrows.” - quote from a member of The White Cross 'King Julian) The Rising King, given his name for calling himself the last hare of the Royal bloodline and bringing the land back to the time of monarchs. (Ever since The Dragon Lords came to power many cities switched to a democracy and elected people to political power. It worked well when The Dragon Lords led your armies and you left the political work to the people that knew it best. But with the Dragon Lords believed to be wiped out many towns and cities have become fearful under the lack of a properly led military. King Julian has shown that he can lead both, but few have actually seen the face of the majesty himself.